Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle including an engine and a Rankine cycle system for recovering waste heat of the engine to a refrigerant to regenerate power by an expander. In the vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 1, a clutch is provided on a power transmission path between the engine and the expander. When a predicted value of regenerative power (torque) of the expander is positive, the clutch is engaged, while when the predicted value of regenerative power (torque) of the expander is zero or negative, the clutch is disengaged. In other words, in the vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 1, when the predicted value of the torque of the expander becomes zero or negative, the clutch is disengaged to stop the operation of the Rankine cycle system.